Requesting Her Hand
by Emery Saks
Summary: Accustomed to meticulous planning and flair, Harold Hill's proposal to Marian Paroo could never be a simple affair.
1. Engaging His Lovely Librarian

Harold Hill glanced up from the copy of Machiavelli's The Prince in which he was casually immersed just in time to see Marian Paroo return to the small island situated near the entrance of the River City Library. Her hands were filled with a small mountain of books – no doubt discarded by patrons and left on the many tables that filled the lower level of the library.

He watched, in amusement, as her glasses slid down her nose when she bent forward to pick up a novel that had fallen to the counter. Her slight frustration was almost imperceptible, and had she not shared her irritation over the eyewear with Harold earlier in the week, he might never have even noticed; however, she had, so he was well aware of the losing battle she was fighting with the small, round spectacles.

Early on in their relationship, he had questioned her about them. Having never seen her wear the glasses outside of the library, he was curious as to how necessary they were truly were. With a blush, Marian had smiled and admitted that even though she occasionally needed them at home when reading, going over a particularly-intricate piece of music or surviving the often-lengthy lessons with her better students, she usually avoided wearing them out of sheer vanity. Unfortunately, she conceded, it wasn't an option when dealing with the fine print of the card catalog or trying to peruse the daily book ledger. Harold was tickled by this revelation, but hated to think of her struggling simply because of uncertainty regarding her appearance, so he had a made a point to let her know that he found the silver frames rather alluring on her. After that particular comment, he had been pleased to find her wearing them more often whenever he happened to arrive early at her home while she was finishing a lesson.

Harold hadn't been lying when he had quietly informed Marian of her attractiveness. Observing her now – honey hair tightly coiffed, glasses perched on her nose and a no-nonsense attitude pervading her very essence this evening – he felt an all-too familiar longing well up within him. Although she might look every bit the respectable and stoic academic, he knew her well enough to realize there was a witty, often flirtatious, and more recently, ever-increasing confident woman behind the librarian persona she presented. A thrill shot through him as he realized that he was the first man to experience that delightful, yet often hidden facet of Marian's personality. It was quickly followed by the possessive thought that he planned to make certain he was the only man to ever be privy to it, as well.

It was November, and the weather had become chilly as fall drew to an end, making way for winter. As the weather turned colder, Harold had made a departure from his usual routine of waiting for Marian at the small bench that set just outside the library's double doors before escorting her to her home on West Elm. For the past week, the music professor had made a point to come to the library every evening an hour or two before closing time and situate himself at the table nearest her desk. Harold knew his appearance that first night had been a surprise to her, but later while walking home, her arm tucked beneath his, she had assured him it was a pleasant one. For his part, Harold enjoyed the opportunity to watch Marian as she bustled to and fro, listening to her interactions with her patrons and indulging in the occasional stolen glance when her attention was focused elsewhere. He especially enjoyed watching her traverse the spiral staircase which wound its way between the first and second floors.

The silent flirtation wasn't merely one sided, either. During the last two evenings after he had deposited himself on the bench facing her, he had been pleased to look up on occasion and find her watching him. Whenever their eyes met, he would grin and then watch, delighted, as a brilliant blush worked its way across her cheeks.

Tonight, as he continued to observe her futile battle, he was once again captivated by the sight of her. He smirked when Marian finally sighed in audible frustration and resorted to removing the glasses, laying the offending article on the counter beside her. He chuckled loud enough to garner a shushing from a patron across the way. When Marian glanced over and found him smiling at her, her eyebrows knitted together in consternation, and she shook her head at him in mild disapproval.

Harold, for his part, merely grinned back mischievously and casually mouthed, "Marshmallow?" and patted his jacket pocket. Satisfaction swept through him as the pencil Marian was holding dropped from her fingers as she registered what he said. A moment later, her eyes began to dance merrily and her mouth dropped open in silent laughter at his cheeky response.

Satisfied at coaxing a smile out of his little librarian, Harold returned to his book.

XXX

"Miss Paroo, a page is missing from this book."

Marian raised her head to see a small woman, who barely reached the top of the countertop, standing before her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ida" Marian apologized, and laid her pen down to focus her attention on her diminutive patron who made a habit of visiting the library every Thursday, "You were saying?"

The elderly woman repeated herself. "Your book. It's missing a page."

Marian directed her attention to the volume Miss Ida was referring to and suddenly gave a small start when she realized which book she held in her grasp. There, situated firmly between her two wizened hands, was the library's only copy of the Indiana State Educational Journal. The tanned leather cover proudly touted the gilded words across its face. Marian felt her face flush immediately flush and desperately hoped the kindly spinster wouldn't notice.

Fortunately, she was too involved her own line of thought to notice Marian's sudden discomfort. "Yes, it's the most peculiar thing. I was leafing through the section on academic institutions and their founding dates – I'm trying to find out more about my nephew Herbert's school in Indianapolis. A fine boy, Herbert," she beamed.

Marian could only nod.

"However," she continued. "When I turned from Franklin University, I noticed the next page missing."

"Page 356," Marian instantly murmured without thought.

Miss Ida appeared surprised. "Why yes! That's it exactly!" She opened the volume and showed Marian. "It appears as if someone yanked it out in a hurry. You can still bits of it attached to the spine."

Marian wanted to melt through the floor. At the time, she had believed tearing out the page was the only option she had to prevent Mayor Shinn from learning the truth about Harold, so in the heat of the moment, she had carelessly ripped it out and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt; later, at the footbridge, giving her reformed love the thin sheath of paper seemed an utterly romantic gesture and so she had retrieved it from where it rested near her heart and gladly bestowed it upon him in a silent revelation of her love. Now however, in the cold reality of day, she quickly realized that she might have been a bit premature in her actions. Perhaps she ought to have thought her actions through a bit more thoroughly before acting so impulsively. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it now except muddle her way through the situation in which she presently found herself.

With a tinge of red still coloring her pale cheeks, Marian tried to affect a surprised laugh. "Well that is odd," she observed. Reaching over, she liberated the troublesome volume from Miss Ida's hands and tucked it away under the counter. "I can't ever imagine who would tear a page from a journal."

"Neither could I," Miss Ida agreed. "It makes you wonder what that page contained. Perhaps you should request a volume from the Indiana Education Board and see if we can track down the missing information."

"No!" Marian exclaimed loudly. Heads turned and she could feel the gaze of every patron on the lower floor leveled at her. Miss Ida stared, astonished at the usually-poised librarian's sudden outburst. Trying to collect her thoughts and get a reign on her racing nerves, Marian closed the journal and laid it aside. "What I meant to say was that there's no need to go to the expense and trouble of bringing in another journal simply for one missing page."

When the elderly woman continued to gaze at her concern, Marian stumbled on. "I'll simply write to Education Board and request that they reply with the information that page contained. It will be far less expensive," she explained in what she fervently hoped was a convincing manner.

Miss Ida appeared to consider this, and after a moment's thought, nodded her head in agreement. "That is an excellent idea, Miss Paroo. You will, of course, have to keep me informed as to their response. I'm eager to know what is missing."

Marian gave the older woman a grateful smile. "Of course I will. Thank you for bringing it to my attention," she said gratefully. As she watched her oldest and apparently, most observant, patron leave through the double doors, Marian let out a sigh of relief. That had been a close call. What could have possessed her to forget to hide the journal?

As she looked up, she caught Harold's fascinated gaze centered upon her and instantly wondered how much of the exchange he had managed to hear. Even from across the way, she could perceive the heated emotion in his eyes. His usually-beaming features were drawn into a serious expression, one that very few rarely ever saw. He had obviously heard every word of her conversation and from the looks of his furrowed brow, he was reflecting upon it. But when her eyes met his, his countenance immediately relaxed and she watched, mesmerized, as a sensual smile lazily worked its way across his face until he had completely captured her attention. As he once again captivated her with his searching eyes, a wry thought crossed her mind, and she suddenly knew exactly what had diverted her from stowing the journal when she had the opportunity those few months ago. Yes, she reflected with a smile – a tall, devastatingly handsome music professor had proved sufficiently distracting.


	2. A Page From Her Book

It was Friday evening, and Marian didn't think she had ever been happier to note the time on the large clock above the library entrance. 7:45 p.m. In another fifteen minutes, she would be able to shoo the last of her lingering patrons out the doors and finally indulge in sweet silence. The usually poised librarian was rather frazzled this evening, and it didn't help matters that Harold, who had been faithfully seated at a nearby table for the past four days, had yet to make an appearance tonight. Earlier in the day, when he and Marian had taken lunch together, Harold had casually mentioned that he had a personal matter to attend to that evening, but had assured her he would be by later to escort her home per their usual routine.

Although she had been curious as to what his "personal matter" might entail, she exercised restraint and chose not to press Harold. It would be unseemly for her to do so, and Marian, above all else, took pride in maintaining respectability and following the dictates of etiquette.

When Marian glanced at the clock again, she chanced to spy Zaneeta Shinn breezing through the doorway as the last of the library patrons exited. The librarian was surprised to note the young woman was alone. It was a very rare occasion, indeed, for the mayor's oldest daughter to be seen outside the company of Tommy Djilas, and she would have pondered this more had Zaneeta not stopped at the circulation desk.

"Good evening, Zaneeta," Marian said warmly. Despite the late hour, she truly was happy to see such a welcome face. Even though there were several years between the two, the librarian felt a fond affection for the younger girl who so voraciously devoured the classics Marian adored.

Once it had become clear that Harold planned to stay in River City, Marian had found herself in Zaneeta's company by sheer circumstance. Harold, who often took lunch at the Emporium, had suggested that Marian join him there during the week rather than retire to her home for her afternoon meals. Although hesitant at first, she had eventually succumbed to his persuasive charm, and when Mrs. Paroo learned of Harold's request, she began adding extra portions to her daughter's lunches to be shared with the professor. Harold was delighted by this – having long ago decided that Marian's mother possessed an unparalleled talent when it came to cooking. Tommy, who was blossoming under Harold's tutelage, naturally followed his mentor's lead, which in turn, led to lunch visits from Zaneeta.

Although aware that some might question such an unlikely friendship, the four enjoyed their weekly repasts: Tommy and Zaneeta finding role models in the professor and librarian, and Harold and Marian delighting in the ability to share their passion for music and literature with a younger generation.

It wasn't uncommon for Zaneeta to stop by the library several nights during the week to solicit Marian's opinion on what book she should next choose or to simply chat for a few moments while waiting for Tommy to finish his duties at the Emporium. Tonight, she seemed to positively glow with happiness, and Marian found herself smiling, too, as Zaneeta surveyed the empty library.

"There aren't many patrons tonight, Miss Marian," she observed.

Marian gave a small shrug and smiled. "They've been lured away by the enticing thought of warm fires and spiced cider."

Zaneeta sighed wistfully. "I wish I could be there, too. Unfortunately, Mr. Ford assigned us an essay on President Lincoln and the Gettysburg Address. I was hoping you could help me find some books in the History section."

Marian glanced again at the clock. Ten minutes had passed. She really ought to close the library, and track down her missing music professor. And why, she wondered, would Zaneeta choose schoolwork over the company of Tommy Djilas on a Friday evening? She pursed her lips in momentary confusion, but quickly realized it would be unseemly to inquire about the young woman's evening plans. Besides, Zaneeta had become a dear friend to Marian, so instead, she merely smiled indulgently. "Of course I will. Just let me finish this entry."

As Zaneeta watched, Marian quickly penciled in the remaining information inside the ledger and closed it. Making her way around the desk, Marian gently laid her glasses on the countertop and then motioned for Zaneeta to follow her toward the back of the library.

"I think we'll find some excellent references for you in the works of Robert Green Ingersoll," Marian assured her.

Zaneeta nodded politely and began to follow the librarian. As she did, she cast a backward glance at one of the entrance doors which she had left slightly ajar. She motioned discreetly with her hand, signaling at her co-conspirator, who had an eye pressed to the narrow opening.

When the two women were safely ensconced in the long, narrow passages of the bookshelves, the library door surreptitiously swung open to admit the stealthy form of Professor Harold Hill.

XXX

Harold Hill was a patient man. He had spent years perfecting the art when it came to timing a con. Weeks could be spent simply allowing an idea to simmer, thoughts to congeal and passions to flourish before implementing the final coup and fleeing into the night. Almost twenty years of riding the rails had taught him how to simply wait and allow the game to run its course. So, it came as a bit of a surprise to discover that he was growing impatient with his dear, little librarian.

The music professor had planned the evening with his usual meticulous care, but the one variable he hadn't taken into account was Marian's newfound fondness for the front desk. From his vantage point outside the library doors, he had watched, with mounting frustration, as she maintained a steady post throughout the evening, never straying far from its circular confines. He could see his carefully-constructed plans falling apart. Finally, in a moment of sheer desperation, he had been forced to retreat to the Candy Kitchen and enlist the aid of Zaneeta Shinn, who was enjoying the company of Tommy Djilas and a large sundae. Once he had her outside, he quickly explained his dilemma to the young woman. She had been delighted to offer her help as soon as she heard the professor's situation, and after assuring Tommy she would return shortly, she had allowed the older man to spirit her away to the Madison Library.

Peeking through the doorway, Harold watched in happy amazement as Zaneeta easily lured Marian away from the counter and disappeared to the back shelves of the library. Once he was certain they were safely out of sight, he darted behind the counter and reached underneath to retrieve the Indiana State Educational Journal from where he had watched Marian store it two nights ago. He quickly leafed through the heavy tome until he came to page 355. When he saw the jagged edges of what remained of page 356, he grinned. Marian _had_ done a number on the journal.

Reaching inside his tweed jacket, he carefully retrieved a small book he had tucked there earlier and removed a small sheath of paper resting between the cover and front page. As he gingerly unfolded it, his eyes landed on the paragraph he knew so well. In the four months he'd had it in his possession, Harold had read the page numerous times. During his trip to Des Moines, it had become a nightly ritual for him to withdraw the sheath, study it, then painstakingly re-fold it before slipping it between the verses of his coveted copy of John Donne's Love Poems which Marian had shyly slid into his hands before he had boarded the train the morning he departed. The deep blush that had charmingly darkened her cheeks was easily explained when he later read the simple message that Marian had inscribed in her elegant hand inside the front cover: "_Harold, I believe you will find Donne's appreciation for life and its pleasures quite familiar! – Yours, Marian."_

_Yours_, he reflected as he glanced at the incriminating evidence that stared back from page 356 of the Indiana State Educational Journal. Even though Marian had known he was a charlatan almost from the very beginning, she had dared to look past that façade and see the good that was buried deep inside. He could have fallen in love with her for that alone. But, there had been so much more. During the last four months, Harold had come to understand the charming librarian in a way he had never dreamed possible. Before coming to River City, the idea that he would willingly pursue a woman outside of a scheme would have caused him to chuckle. Women were pleasant distractions, nothing more. The inimitable Harold Hill would never be tamed. And yet, as he spent more time in the company of the town's resident piano teacher, he had found himself captivated during their conversations and left wanting more.

After the fateful night when Marian had bequeathed the journal page to him, he had come to the startling realization that, for the first time in his life, there was someone other than himself that he wanted to please. Suddenly, Marian's happiness took precedence over everything else, and he very quickly realized that he wanted to make that his life's work. Tonight, he was taking his biggest step yet in ensuring that her future would be filled with joy and bliss.

As certain as he was of her answer, he still couldn't help the twinge of nervousness that twisted through him as he placed the torn page back inside the journal. Withdrawing another slip from his pocket, he carefully laid it atop the crinkled sheath and then gently closed the journal. With care, he removed the large volume from the desktop and replaced it back beneath the counter.

When he took his usual place at the table next to the front desk and began reading John Donne, his heart skipped a few beats as the full significance of what he was about to do dawned on him.


	3. Requesting Her Hand

**Chapter 3 – Requesting Her Hand**

When Marian and Zaneeta returned from the history section, the librarian was delighted to find Harold perched in his usual spot, book in hand. As she walked by, he glanced up at her with a familiar grin, and Marian felt her heart swell with happiness even as a delightful tingle began to slowly spread through her. It was utter silliness to be so happy at the mere sight of him, Marian thought, but she couldn't help it. She hoped it was the same for Harold.

She could feel his eyes on her as she leaned down to note Zaneeta's selection in her ledger, and caught his gaze once more when she handed the volume to the young woman. Marian hoped the heat she felt rushing to her cheeks wasn't as obvious as she assumed, but when she saw Zaneeta's eyes sparkling, she knew that it must be. With as much dignity she could muster, she politely nodded her head when Zaneeta thanked her for her assistance and then turned lest her mortification at being caught blushing like a schoolgirl embarrass her any further. From the corner of her eye, Marian observed Zaneeta as she bid Harold a cheerful goodnight. She couldn't help but smile when Harold rose from the bench and tucked the young woman's arm through his in order to escort her to the library door. She was somewhat surprised to see him lean closer and softly whisper something into Zaneeta's ear. A moment later, Zaneeta blushed and giggled, "Ye gods!" before gracing the professor with a brilliant smile and exiting the library.

"It seems I'm not the only woman taken in by your charms, Professor Hill," Marian teased as him made his way back to the front desk.

Harold casually leaned an elbow on the counter and laughed softly. "Now Miss Marian, surely you don't think I have eyes for anyone but you."

"Oh hush!" she reprimanded and swatted at his arm as he chuckled. "Besides, you're late," she admonished.

"Been keeping tabs on my time?"

A furious blushed spread across Marian's cheeks. "No, of course not, Harold," she murmured in abrupt embarrassment. "But, you've been here every night this week by 6:30. Yet tonight, you didn't arrive until closing time," she explained, averting her eyes from his gaze.

Harold placed his hand over hers. "Darling, I was merely teasing you."

Marian nodded. "Of course."

But, Harold didn't appear convinced by her soft concession. He leaned over the counter and captured her chin with his fingertips. "For some reason, I don't think you believe me, Madam Librarian."

Giving her the seductive smile that always caused her such consternation, he brought his lips closer until they rested mere inches from her own. "What do I need to do to persuade you I'm telling the truth?"

Marian's cheeks crimsoned and she turned away from him. "Harold." There was a mild note of reproof in her voice, and Harold couldn't help but chuckle ruefully at the well-deserved reproach.

"My apologies, Miss Marian," he said playfully. "But sometimes, you really are too enticing!"

As she blushed even further, Harold grinned. Marian really was too lovely! He could spend hours teasing her simply to glimpse that delicious shade of pink coloring her cheeks. His future would be happy, indeed, if it was filled with moments like this. Reflecting upon that, he suddenly remembered why he was there, and quickly steered their conversation in a different direction.

"You know darling, I'd really like to see the book that has caused you so much scandal here lately!"

"Harold! What a horrible thing to ask!" Marian laughed, truly startled by his bold request, but still grateful for an opportunity to escape his seductive line of questioning. "You realize that _scandal_ is entirely your fault," she accused in a teasing manner, wagging her finger at him as she said this.

Harold nodded and caught it in his hand. "I know. But please, indulge me." The serious note in his tone belied his jesting manner, and Marian was instantly curious at the sudden change in tenor; however, knowing that Harold always had a reason for his requests, she decided it best to humor him. Reaching underneath the counter to retrieve the troublesome volume, she regarded him inquisitively.

Harold watched, with eager eyes, as Marian withdrew the journal from its resting place and laid it on the counter. When she removed her hand, he eyed it with evident curiosity. "So this is it?"

Marian nodded. "The Indiana State Educational Journal."

"Sure doesn't look like much," Harold opined. "But then again, you know what they say."

Marian glanced up with a perplexed expression that clearly indicated she didn't know what "they" said.

"Big things come in small packages," Harold grinned.

The librarian shook her head in amusement. "Honestly, Harold."

"Well, are you going to show me the incriminating evidence?"

Marian looked at him in confusion.

"The torn page," Harold explained. "Is it really that obvious?"

Marian nodded and smiled. "Unfortunately, yes. If I wasn't going to remove the journal from circulation, I should have taken care to remove the incriminating fringe."

"Why, Miss Marian!" Harold grinned widely and shook his head in mock self-recrimination. "I fear I've been a devious influence on you, my dear."

Marian scoffed. "Hardly." Then, adopting a coy look, she added, "A distracting influence, perhaps."

Harold's face split into a wide grin. "Well now, that might be the nicest compliment I've ever received!"

Pointedly ignoring him, she merely shook her head in defeat and turned her attention the journal. Marian sensed Harold intently watching her as she opened the book and couldn't help but wonder at his peculiar behavior. But as soon as her finger turned to page 355, his actions became all too clear. The missing page, which Marian remembered removing all too well – now creased and worn by repeated folding – had been restored to its rightful place in the journal. Lying atop the tattered paper was a note written in Harold's familiar scrawl.

"_Marian – The words here should have been used to reveal my dishonesty. Instead, you gave them to me with all of your heart. I now bequeath them to you with all of mine."_

Marian felt her heart stop as the implication of his words rang in her mind. Harold had willingly turned his back on the only life he'd known the night he chose to remain in River City. For her.

When Marian looked up, Harold stood silently before her, a box nestled in the palm of his hand. He slowly lifted the cover to reveal a small, yet elegant, diamond ring. His gaze reflected a stark honesty that Marian had rarely witnessed.

Overwhelmed, her eyes began to fill with tears. For a long moment, she simply stood there, unable to speak, her eyes transfixed on the ring nestled in his hand. Harold, unsure of what to make of her silence, began to look uncomfortable. As she continued to gaze at him, he heard words, unbidden, fall from his lips.

"I love you, Marian," he murmured in a soft voice laced with longing. "I want you in my life. Completely. When I come home at the end of a tiring day, I want to know you're there waiting for me. When you need a comforting shoulder, I intend to be there to provide it." Harold paused, unsure whether to continue. He didn't want to frighten the woman in front of him, but he suddenly had a driving need to make her understand how much he truly needed her. Taking a deep breath, he plunged ahead. "Do you know how many times I've wished you were next to me, wrapped in my arms, as I lie falling asleep at night?"

Marian gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Was that perhaps too much?" Harold arched a rueful brow, noting her darkened cheeks. "If so, I apologize for my forwardness, darling, but truly, that's what's in my heart."

He watched as a tear slowly trailed down Marian's cheek. "Darling," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"They're tears of happiness, Harold," she sniffed and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. She felt his fingers brush lightly over her neck in a comforting caress, and her heart ached at the tenderness contained within that touch.

"I'm glad," he murmured softly. He continued to hold her against him until she had composed herself. When she pulled away, he gazed tenderly at her. "Well, Miss Marian?" He glanced down at the box that still lay nestled in his hand and then back at her.

Marian nodded her head and beamed with undisguised elation.

"Oh, Harold! Of course I'll marry you!"


	4. Far Sweeter Than Before

**Chapter 4 – Far Sweeter Than Before**

The evening air was chilly and carried the promise of snow, but the newly-engaged couple failed to notice the damp breeze that hung in the air. Harold and Marian had spent several minutes gazing at her ring after he had it placed it on her hand, before finally remembering they were behind closed doors, alone … together. Quickly realizing the appearance that might imply, they had tidied up the library before donning their coats and exiting the building, Marian's hand firmly secured in Harold's grasp.

As they made their way down Oak Street – long since deserted by any other pedestrians – the fiancés kept exchanging heated glances until finally, Harold had to look away lest his gaze reveal things he deemed best unsaid for now. But as the silence stretched, his longing for the lovely woman by his side grew. Suddenly without warning, Harold stepped away from the sidewalk and pulled Marian along behind him until they were hidden within a clump of trees.

"Harold!" she exclaimed, startled by the unexpected detour. "What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory," he replied and gently maneuvered Marian until her back come to rest against the smooth bark of a birch tree.

Marian laughed. "A theory involving trees?"

"Just a hunch I want to verify," he said with a cryptic air before sliding his palms inside her wool coat and fitting his hands snugly around her waist.

Marian gasped at the unexpected warmth seeping through her gown and felt her stomach give a queer flop as Harold's fingers softly caressed her. She could feel the heat emanating from him as he moved toward her, and she glanced at him in mild surprise. Although they had stepped off the main path and the cloudy night sky provided some semblance of darkness, they _were_ still in public. Marian wondered if Harold's giddiness wasn't affecting his usually-solid judgment. When he leaned even closer, she couldn't help but fall back into the familiar routine of maintaining a respectable façade.

"Harold …" A soft note of warning crept into her voice.

"Marian …" he whispered cheekily.

Harold sensed her concern fade away a moment later as he captured her mouth in a tender kiss. The barely-audible sigh that escaped from her lips filled Harold with delight, and there was a twinkle in his eye when her lips eventually slipped from his.

"I was right," he murmured triumphantly.

Marian gazed back at him through desire-clouded eyes. "Right?" she echoed dazedly.

"Your kisses," he said, a mischievous smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "They _are_ far sweeter than before."

Marian's eyes widened, desire rapidly vanishing, and then narrowed in mock annoyance. "Are you implying that my kisses weren't as satisfying before your proposal, Professor Hill?

"Certainly not, darling," Harold laughed, amused by Marian's brazen question. "I'm merely pointing out that there's added element of pleasure knowing that I'm sharing this moment with my future wife," he grinned, quite pleased with his explanation. Reaching down, he lifted her left hand to his mouth and caressed it lightly with his lips. As he did, a stray shaft of moonlight broke through the trees and caught Marian's ring, causing it to sparkle brilliantly.

Marian sighed softly as she watched the diamond glitter, then lifted her eyes to Harold's. "This is the happiest moment of my life," she whispered.

Harold was touched by the simple truth of her words and wanted nothing more than to convey the love and desire he felt for the woman who had saved him from an empty and lonely life. Pulling her tightly against him, he brought his lips closer until they softly rested against hers.

"The only thing I can imagine better is when there's a band nestled alongside it," he confessed and then claimed her mouth again, allowing his lips to slide over the softness he knew so well. His kisses were gentle and unhurried, passionate, yet undemanding.

After so many months of waiting and planning, the beautiful woman ensconced in his arms was now his fiancée. He felt as if a pressing burden had been lifted from him. The worry and fear that had been tugging at him during the past month were gone. In its place was a serenity he hadn't believed possible, as well as a heightened sense of desire that he hadn't quite expected. So when Marian's mouth opened against his with an approving sigh, he took advantage of the moment and licked at her luscious lips, deepening his kiss until her arms clutched at his shoulders, and he could feel her fingernails sinking into the smooth fabric of his coat.

When they broke apart, he could see the longing shining in her gaze. With a deep breath, he stepped away and let his arms slip from her waist. "Perhaps, we ought to make our way back to the sidewalk," he suggested, smiling.

Marian nodded her agreement. "That's probably best."

Harold gazed at her with fond affection. "You are too distracting, my dear."

"Perhaps you need to work on improving your concentration," she laughed.

"Madam Librarian, you're going to damage my fragile ego!"

Marian rolled her eyes. "I daresay that will never happen!"

Harold chuckled ruefully and nodded his head in agreement. "You're probably right," he conceded. "But darling, if you're going to supply a rational rebuttal to every defense I present, I'll never win an argument." He flashed his trademark grin and waited for her to surrender to his inevitable charm.

But, she didn't. Instead, Marian merely raised an eyebrow at him. "That's the idea, Professor," she smirked.

When Harold's mouth fell open in startled amazement, Marian laughed softly and stepped closer. With evident affection, she reached up and gently closed it for him before leaning in to capture his lips in a loving caress that was, by far, her boldest yet.

Their flirtatious banter probably wasn't the most appropriate conversation she should engage in, Marian reflected, but as Harold responded to her kiss, she realized she simply didn't care. These moments of playful conversation made her feel alive … loved … desired. And as long as she had Harold by her side, she could deal with a few uncomfortable pricks of her conscience. Besides, she had always been one to follow the rules. Harold, who took the view that the rules rarely applied to him, had introduced her to the rebellious delight in occasionally tossing decorum aside and embracing her mischievous streak. As she contemplated this, she realized she had a lifetime with her music professor to explore the endless possibilities of tossing caution to the wind, and as Harold tugged her closer to his warmth, she found herself eagerly anticipating them.


End file.
